Doctor Oh
by SexHan
Summary: seorang perawat namja yang harus menjadi asisten seorang dokter muda menyebalkan bertampang dingin yang sialnya adalah anak dari pemilik Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. HUNKA/SEKAI. YAOI/BL, comedy (gagal), gaje, abal.EXO's SEHUN X KAI. Summary basi. ABAIKAN GENRE/karena bisa berubah semau saya.wkwk


-Dr. OH-

By : SexHan

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin &amp; Park Chanyeol.

Pair : SeKai slight ChanKai.

Summary : seorang perawat namja yang harus menjadi asisten seorang dokter muda menyebalkan bertampang dingin yang sialnya adalah anak dari pemilik Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Requested by : deathangel94 (again) -_- LOL

No Bacot!

Enjoy!

#

#

#

#

#

Pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah, juga begitu tenang karena bagi sebagian orang ini masih terlalu dini untuk memulai aktifitas. Tapi tidak didalam sebuah flat sederhana ini...

Drap

Drap

Drap

Brakk

"YAA! SAYANG, BANGUNLAH! HARI INI 'DIA' AKAN DATANG. KITA AKAN KEHILANGAN KESEMPATAN JIKA TERLAMBAT."

Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berteriak sambil menggoyangkan sebuah gumpalan besar diatas tempat tidur setelah menggebrak pintu yang tak bersalah, memberikan tepukan kasar pada namja berkulit tan yang masih bergelung dibalik selimut itu, karena masih saja tidak memberikan respon pada teriakannya.

Brugh

"Eungh.. yaya, aku bangun. Haish, menyingkirlah dari tubuhku." Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik selimut itu. Memperlihatkan Wajah cemberut, mata yang masih tertutup dan rambut acak-acakan miliknya, membuat namja yang membangunkannya terkekeh geli.

"Jongin-ie ini sudah jam setengah 7. Palli, aku menunggumu diruang makan. Setidaknya kita harus sampai rumah sakit sebelum jam 8." Ucap namja jangkung itu sambil melenggang pergi, sedikit mendengar gumaman kecil sebelum ia melewati ambang pintu.

"Berisik."

.

.

"Hyu-.."

"Cha-gi! Jongin-ah." Sahut cepat seorang namja jangkung dan memberikan penekanan pada kalimat 'chagi', saat namja berkulit tan itu akan mengambil duduk diseberangnya.

Jongin mengambil piring dan sendok sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ish Chanyeol hyung! Kau sungguh menjijikkan, bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai sepupu sepertimu." Balas Jongin sambil menatap namja didepannya yang kini sedang tertawa renyah.

Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil mengusak rambut sepupunya itu dengan gemas. "Haha, makan yang tenang adik kecil."

"Ya aish, aku sudah besar. Lagipula umur kita hanya berbeda satu tahun bodoh." Umpat Jongin dan menyendokkan nasinya sambil merengut kesal.

"Tapi aku tetap hyungmu sayang." Dan deathglare manis itupun diterima Chanyeol sebagai hadiahnya.

"Palli, selesaikan makanmu." Chanyeol meletakkan piringnya kedalam wastafel yang masih dipenuhi dengan piring kotor bekas makan malam kemarin. Benar-benar pemandangan khas sebuah flat yang dihuni pria lajang, apalagi dua pria lajang untuk kasus ini.

#

-Dr. OH-

#

-At Seoul Hospital-

"Pagi Jonginnie."

Puk

"Yaa!." Teriak Jongin pada namja yang menyapanya, bukan karena tidak suka akan sapaan namja itu, tapi karena tangan namja itu yang juga ikut menyapanya, lebih tepatnya menyapa pantatnya dengan menambahkan sedikit remasan.

"Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa hidupku dikelilingi orang-orang tak waras seperti ini." Geram Jongin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan sayang, tersenyumlah. Kita akan menyambut tuan muda." Rangkul namja itu sambil memaksa Jongin untuk berjalan.

"Tsk, bisakah kau menjauhkan tangan laknatmu ini. Tuan muda apanya." Decih Jongin sambil menyentakkan bahunya, tapi sayangnya namja itu semakin memeperkuat rangkulannya.

"Myunsoo oppa, Jongin oppa tunggu." Keduanya sontak menolehkan kepala mereka saat sebuah suara lembut seorang yeoja memanggil mereka. Myungsoo segera melepaskan rangkulannya saat melihat yeoja itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Dasar Bi." Dan Jonginpun melenggang pergi, memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk segera bergabung bersama perawat yang lain. Meninggalkan Myungsoo dan yeoja itu berdua, hitung-hitung membantu temannya untuk lebih dekat dengan yeoja incaraannya.

.

Disebuah ruangan berukuran cukup besar, terlihat beberapa yeoja dan namja yang sudah berjajar rapi dengan seragam warna baby blue mereka. Seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai kepala perawat berdiri dihadapan mereka semua, mengabsen setiap nama dari beberapa perawat terbaik yang akan menjadi kandidat asisten anak pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Permisi, maaf saya terlambat." Jongin membungkukkan badannya sopan, saat menghadap pada sang kepala perawat.

"Ani Jongin-ah, masih ada sedikit waktu lagi. mm..Dimana Myungsoo dan Yoonji?." Ucap wanita itu ramah.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Dan Jongin segera berjalan menghampiri namja bertampang idiot yang ia kenal setelah kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Kau darimana saja chagi." Tanya Chanyeol saat Jongin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak bosan memanggilku seperti itu." Sinis Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak, jika itu berhubungan denganmu sayang." Jawab chanyeol sambil mencolek dagu Jongin, membuat sang empunya mendecih sebal.

"Annyeong, maaf kami terlambat." Dan dua orang terakhir yang ditunggupun akhirnya bergabung bersama yang lain.

.

.

Sebuah mobil berhenti didedepan rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, seorang pria paruh baya terlebih dahulu keluar setelah dibukakan pintu oleh salah satu petugas. Sedikit membenahi jas hitam mahalnya, namja itu tersenyum membalas sapaan para pegawai rumah sakit yang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang Sajangnim."

Semua para pegawai menatap pemimpin mereka yang memutarkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi mereka, lebih tepatnya menatap seorang yang akan keluar dari sisi lain pintu mobil yang sudah dibukakan oleh seorang petugas.

Tap

Sebuah pantofel hitam mengkilat yang pertama kali menyapa petugas yang membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah membukakan pintu, kaki panjang itu menapak dan menopang sebuah tubuh tinggi berkulit pucat yang kini sudah sepenuhnya berada diluar mobil.

Tubuh itu memutar dan menghadap gedung kokoh yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahnya, membuat paras tampan itu sepenuhnya dinikmati oleh para pegawai yang kini susah untuk mengontrol nafasnya, terlebih pegawai perempuan yang memang sudah mempersiapkan penampilan mereka untuk menyambut 'Tuan Muda' mereka.

Mata sipit yang menatap tajam semua orang yang berada didepannya, wajah datar yang mampu membuat siapa saja tunduk dibawahnya, serta bibir tipis yang membuat siapa saja akan berimajinasi liar.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak." Ucap pria itu sambil menepuk pundak anak yang sangat dibanggakannya, saat namja tinggi berkukit pucat itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Oh Sehun." Dan pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa renyah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku dingin anaknya. Tapi lebih terbiasa lagi dengan sifat asli anaknya.

"Mulai sekarang Sehun akan menjadi salah satu dokter disini. Jangan pernah istimewakan dia, aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik dan memaklumi sifatnya, sebenarnya dia anak yang..."

"Ayah." Suara pria paruh baya itu terpotong oleh bisikan sang anak.

"Ayah apanya, panggil aku sajangnim." Ucap pria itu sambil memasang wajah galaknya, dan para pegawai hanya menahan senyum mereka melihat interaksi kedua pria berbeda umur dihadapan mereka itu.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah ayahnya, bagaimana bisa seorang pemimpin rumah sakit terbesar itu tidak menjaga wibawanya sama sekali. Tapi tetap saja, ayahnya adalah panutan utama yang paling ia kagumi.

"Ne sajangnim."

"Haha.. itu baru anakku." Ucap pria itu dan kembali menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Anak apanya, aku ini pegawai barumu." Dan pria itu hanya menatap anaknya datar.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk! Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa perawat handal yang akan menjadi asistenmu. Kau bisa memilihnya sendiri." Dan sang ayahpun merangkul bahu anaknya untuk berjalan.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti sedang menawarkan pelacur saja." Ucap Sehun pelan agar beberapa orang pegawai yang mengantarkan mereka tidak terdengar, dan sang ayah hanya menahan benih amarah yang sudah mulai tumbuh tunas. -_-

"Dasar berandalan, kau harus menjaga sikapmu disini, jangan membuat malu ayah." Balas ayah Sehun pelan.

"Ne.. lagipula kenapa harus menyeleksi perawat, bukankah seharusnya mereka memang akan membantu semua dokter." Tanya Sehun bingung, pasalnya tugas perawat hanya membantu dokter, jika harus menjadi asisten setidaknya mereka harus mengetahui tentang ilmu kedokteran juga.

"Inilah yang tidak kau ketahui, beberapa perawat yang akan kau seleksi adalah mereka yang mengikuti kelas ilmu kedokteran milik ayah, aku mengambil beberapa lulusan universitas terbaik untuk menjadikan mereka asisten khusus untukmu." Senyum banggapun tersemat diwajah keriputnya.

"Tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali." Dan senyum itupun hilang seketika.

"Memang, ayah hanya iseng karena tugas ayah sudah ada kakakmu yang menanganinya. Lagipula ayah memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka yang mau berusaha menjadi lebih baik, dan ayah pastikan kau akan terbantu oleh anak didikku."

"Ya, aku tau ayah selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku." Dan pria paruh baya itu tersenyum saat melihat senyum tipis itu terukir diwajah datar anaknya.

#

-Dr. OH-

#

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah tau jika kalian memang dipersiapkan untuk menjadi asisten Dr. Oh, anak dari sajangnim. Dan kalian akan diberikan tes terakhir darinya untuk penentu siapa yang akan dipilih."

Semua perawat yang berada diruangan itu menahan nafas mereka layaknya pegawai yang menyambut sosok dingin yang sedang berdiri disamping pemimpin mereka, sebagian bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diucapkan oleh sang kepala perawat.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang perawat namja berkulit tan yang sedang asik menguap lebar, dirinya memang dijuluki tukang tidur tetapi jangan pernah remehkan saat dia sedang bekerja. Karena dia adalah salah satu perawat yang paling dicari oleh pasien dirumah sakit ini, kalian akan tau nanti.

Mata tajam itu masih menatap namja yang terlihat sangat ogah-ogahan, tapi terlihat begitu manis saat namja itu menguap dan sedikit mengusap matanya. Wajah sayu yang seakan meminta untuk segera dijamah itupun tak luput dari pandangannya, ugh.. salahkan otak pervert yang selalu berimajinasi disaat yang tidak tepat. Namja itu masih mempertahan kan wajah datarnya, sedatar penisnya yang mulai menegak.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menemukannya. Aku ingin dia.." dan seluruh penghuni ruangan mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Dokter muda itu, mengarah pada namja berkulit tan yang sedang bersedekap sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali mengarahkan kepalan tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka karena menguap. Bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya sekarang menjadi fokus utama jika sepupunya itu tidak menyikutnya.

"Mw-.." ucapan itu menggantung saat matanya menyadari semua tatapan yang mengarah padanya, menatap bingung setiap pandangan dan berhenti pada mata tajam dengan tangan yang masih terulur untuk menunjuknya.

"Maafkan saya, maaf, maaf..." ucap Jongin reflek sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Tak menyadari senyuman miring gemas seorang predator yang mengintainya.

"Haha tak apa Jongin-ah, setelah ini pergilah keruanganku." Dan meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama yang lainnya. Meninggalkan kebingungan pada sosok manis yang hanya berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

"Chukhae Jongin-ah/Jongin-ssi/Chagi..." ya, biarkan namja itu menyalami setiap orang yang memberikan selamat diatas kebingungannya.

.

"Pilihan yang bagus nak." Sehun mengernyit bingung atas apa yang diucapkan ayahnya, heol...

"Bagus apanya, dia seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat kerja." Ketus Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilihnya?." Mr. Oh hanya menyeringai, mereka berdua sudah setengah sampai dari ruangan presdir. Sudah tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka, hanya seorang sekertaris yang menunggu diluar ruangan yang mulai terlihat.

"Hanya asal tunjuk saja." Dan Mr. Oh terkekeh mendengar jawaban anaknya.

Pakk

"Dasar bocah tengik, lalu kenapa penismu menegang hah." Frontal Mr. Oh sambil menepuk penis anaknya.

"AYAH!." teriak Sehun dan reflek menghentikan langkahnya, untungnya koridor ini memang sepi karena jauh dari koridor untuk para pasien atau pegawai yang lain. Lihatlah, bahkan wajah datarnya berganti dengan wajah khas bocah yang sedang merajuk.

"Haha lihatlah mukamu, bisa jadi kau akan berada dibawah Jongin jika memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau tau, dia punya pantat yang bagus." Dan Sehun hanya mendecih mendengarnya.

"Dasar tua bangka, pedofil, mesum, tidak tau malu..." umpat Sehun didepan ayahnya, dan...

Plakk

"Appo..."

"Aku menyekolahkanmu bukan untuk mengumpatiku, kau juga sama saja. Bahkan kau langsung keras saat pertama kali melihatnya, siapa disini yang tidak punya malu hah." Geram Mr. Oh sambil menatap anak bungsunya yang setia mengusap kepalanya.

"Ne, maafkan ucapanku ayah."

"Itu baru anakku, jja.. kita lanjutkan didalam." Dan kedua orang itupun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

.

.

.

"Chukhae Jongin-ah/Jongin-ssi/Chagi..." Jongin hanya terdiam, meskipun tangannya bekerja secara otomatis untuk menyambut jabatan tangan teman-temannya.

"Hei Chagiya.. kenapa diam saja hmm? Kau tidak suka menjadi asistennya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Jongin setelah seluruh pegawai kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka.

Seakan sebuah mantra, Jongin dalam sekejap menolehkan wajahnya menghadap namja tamp- ani, namja idiot yang sedang terdiam melihat ekspresinya.

"Hyung bilang apa? Asisten? Dia? Aku?." Chanyeol yang gemas hanya mengusak helaian lembut milik Jongin.

"Iya sayang, jja! Aku akan mengantarmu keruang sajangnim." Dan Jongin hanya terdiam saat Chanyeol menyeretnya untuk keluar ruangan tersebut.

#

-Dr. OH-

#

Masih berada dalam lamunannya, Jongin hanya terdiam memikirkan posisisi barunya. Dia akan menjadi seorang asisten dokter, lebih tepatnya asisten dari seorang dokter tampan bertampang dingin dengan sorotan mata tajam yang menunjukkan ketidak ramahan sang pemilik, hah.. semoga hanya perasaannya. Apalagi ia juga tau betapa ramahnya presdir dan anak sulungnya selama ini.

~Tapi mungkin saja anak bungsunya berbeda Jongin-ssi. *smirk*

"Kita sampai, persiapkan dirimu sayang. Fighting." Jongin menatap pintu didepannya, saat Chanyeol menyemangatinya lalu meminta sekertaris presdir untuk menyampaikan jika Jongin sudah berada diluar ruangannya.

.

.

Tap

Dengan ragu Jongin memasuki ruangan itu, dia tidak akan seragu ini jika saja putra bungsu presdirnya itu memiliki aura seperti Oh Seho -sang putra sulung-. Jongin hanya mentap lantai, saat suara serak khas orang tua menginterupsinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam begitu Jongin-ah, duduklah." Dan Jongin duduk berseberangan dengan Sehun, sedangkan hanya menatap kedua namja muda yang berada di kanan dan kiri kursinya.

"Baiklah Jongin, aku tidak mau basa-basi lagi, anggap saja dirimu sekarang sedang naik jabatan. Kau adalah perawat kebanggaanku dan kebetulan yang bagus anakku memilihmu sebagai asistennya, Aku harap kau bisa 'mendampingi' anakku dengan baik..." menggantungkan kalimatnya sa memandang anaknya yang sedang melebarkan matanya saat mengerti arti kata 'mendampingi' yang diucapkan ayahnya, sedangkan Jongin yang memang tidak mengerti hanya memdengarkan dengan baik.

"Semoga dia bisa membuatmu nyaman.." lagi-lagi sehun dibuat mendelik kesal oleh godaan -tak kasat mata- ayahnya.

"Dan Sehun, jangan mencoba 'menjahili' Jongin." Dan Sehun kali ini menyerah dengan sifat jahil ayahnya, yang sialnya sifat itu menurun kepadanya.

"Ye sajangnim." Respon pendek Jongin yang hanya menatap Mr. Oh karena merasa tak punya nyali untuk melihat wajah Sehun.

"Baiklah Dr. Oh, silahkan memulai pekerjaan anda. Semoga kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Dan dengan formal ketiga orang itu berjabat tangan.

.

Jongin mengekor dibelakang Sehun, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari ruang presdir dan ruangan milik Oh Seho yang juga merupakan seorang dokter. Jongin hafal betul karena ia sudah sering melewati koridor ini, apalagi koridor khusus ini berdekatan dengan ruang istirahat untuk para dokter.

Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kecil, sesuai instruksi ayahnya ia mengambil sebuah seragam berwarna putih yang sudah disiapkan untuk asistennya. Dua buah seragam itu saling berjajar, satu seragam dengan celana panjang, dan satu seragam lagi dengan rok pendek. Berterima kasihlah untuk otak jahilnya yang mau bekerja sama dengan otak mesumnya. Dengan wajah datarnya Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang masih berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini disana." Ucap Sehun sambil menuju sebuah pintu disebelah rak buku.

Jongin hanya menurut dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun, yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar mandi.

Diletakkannya seragam barunya diatas wastafel yang masih kering, dan melepas seragam yang ia kenakan. Tanpa curiga Jongin mengambil sebuah atasan dan memakainya, sedikit mengernyit saat merasa ada bagian jahitan yang menyempit dipinggangya, masa bodoh dengan itu dia mengambil seragam bawahannya, dan tampaklah potongan kain kotak pendek yang membuat matanya serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"MWOYA."

#

TBC/DEL

#

Anggep aja ini buat nebus obsessed yang endingnya luar biasa itu wkwk. Sorry for typos.^^


End file.
